Keep it Comin', Love
by jiomammio
Summary: AU A tad insight of the girls' life in uni. Focuses on Ritsu and Mio. Also, all mistakes are mine.


AU A tad insight of the girls' life in uni.

Mugi got a dorm inside university grounds, Yui too but not in the same building. Aside from Ritsu and Mio who got their flat three blocks away from university. As an only child, Mio's parents doesn't like the idea of their daughter living on her own in a cramped university dorm so it was a good news when Mio said she'll be living with Ritsu. Her parents were relieved, even went out as much to even pay for their lease for 2 years in advance, much to the protests of the two.

_"Mother, please you don't need to pay for this! Ritsu and I could both find jobs, and could pay for the place."_

_"Oh nonsense dear, you let us do this," Mrs. Akiyama waved her hand and looked at them through her reading glasses, "you just focus on your studies. And I don't see Ritsu complaining here." she went back to her book._

_Mio elbowed Ritsu on her side. Ritsu gave a look 'what do I do? She wants it.'_

_"But-"_

_"Enough of this talk sweetie. Now, don't you two have more packing to do? Let's. Go." she clapped at the last two words._

_Their flat was in a 6 storey building, them occupying the last floor. It has a cozy living room with a coffee table where they could eat a nice meal whenever they want to, two bedrooms, a bathroom, small room for a kitchen and breakfast nook and a stair leading to the attic where they transformed the space as the 'hobby area'. Ritsu wanted to bring her drums but later on decided against it so that Mio could have the space to her own for her bass. A topic where they argued on about:_

_"If you're not bringing your drums, then I won't be bringing my bass." Mio stubbornly crossed her arms as she flopped down to sit on Ritsu's bed._

_Ritsu sighed as she crossed the room to sit on the floor across the bed, "I thought we're through on this? The space will be all cramped up if I bring my set, you know that Mio."_

_Mio pouted and crossed her legs on her ankles, "I know, it's just, I feel bad."_

_"You feel bad? Why?"_

_"Because I get to bring Elizabeth and you don't get to bring yours."_

_Ritsu raised an eyebrow, "Really, you're worried about that?" she took a deep beath, carefully moved and seated beside Mio, "It's fine, I'm sure I can find another hobby when we get there. So stop feeling bad about it, okay?"_

_Mio nodded._

_"Okay?" Ritsu repeated._

_"Okay."_

_"Okay." Ritsu grinned at her bestfriend then kissed her cheek._

* * *

"Hey Mio, you comin' with us? I'm headed down at the pub with the guys, said they wanted celebratory drinks now that finals is over." Ritsu said, casually leaning at the door frame of Mio's bedroom.

The four of them doesn't hang out that often only once a month or whenever Mugi has a new cake that she baked. Ritsu hangs out with the exchange students on her class which coincidentally on her photography class too that she took for extracurricular activities. Mio hangs out with the girls on her accounting class.

Mio looked up from her notes, "You and those guys, you always find a way to drink."

"As if you don't like coming along." Ritsu smirked.

Mio tucked a stray hair behind her ear, smiled, "Yeah, yeah, until you pass out and I have to carry you back home. Seriously? Stop playing tequila shots with Bran and Alex, you know you can't handle it."

Ritsu rolled her eyes and crossed her arms behind her head, "You're not going to worry about me tonight, alright? Come on, let's go have some fun. It'll be one of the nights I'll carry you back home."

Mio scoffed, "I doubt it."

"Coming. Or. What. Mio-chuan?" she emphasize each word with a clap.

"Fine! I'm coming with, just stop imitating my mother." Mio rolled her eyes moving to close the door. Ritsu stopped it with her hand, "Wear the black one, it fits your figure perfectly." she winked, went to the living room to play COD while waiting for Mio.

She closed the door and bit her lip, wears the dress and puts on a bit of make up and heels.

Much to her and Ritsu's disbelief, the sandy haired girl grew a lot through their first year in uni. Mio standing 1.65m in height is now shorter than Ritsu, who is standing 1.78m in height. She's still not quite used to it so opts to slip on her 2-inch heels just to give a boost.

She makes her way through their living room. Ritsu turning her head to look at her, she averts her eyes to keep a blush treatening to escape through her face.

"Not bad Mio." Ritsu nodding in approval. "Are you sure you don't want to give Bran a chance?"

A glint of hesitation in her eyes, "I told you Ritsu, I'm not interested with him..." Ritsu doesn't have a say on that so she bobbed her head at Mio. "...I'm interested with someone, okay?" she pressed.

Ritsu held up her hands as if in surrender, "Alright Mio, you don't have to explain yourself to me."

"Now let's go, those assholes are halfway getting drunk and I'm missing out." Ritsu grinned and grabbed her coat.

* * *

Getting on the corner booth of the pub is quite difficult with uni students walking around on every direction while the two of them careful not to bump with someone with drinks in their hand.

"Oh look, the lovebirds are here." Alex nonchalantly said as she took another sip from her cider.

Mio ducked her head and blushed her hand still on Ritsu's arm. "Stop doing that, 'Lex. We're just bestfriends." Ritsu grins.

"Just like everyone says." Alex muttered raising her glass. Ritsu grinned nevertheless shaking her head.

Bran got a tray of shots in hand returning from the bar when he sees the duo, "Ritsu-saaaaaan! My man!" He exclaims setting down the tray bit carelessly, the alcohol spilling out from its shot glasses. The way he says '-san' was more of 'son' in American culture.

"Fuck, Bran be careful! My shirt, yeah?" Mike complains as he rubs it with a napkin.

"Oh shut the fuck up about your designer shirt, Mikee." Bran said after downing a shot and giving Ritsu a half hug. Notices Mio's grip on Ritsu's arm he greets her too, "How you doin', babe? Lovely dress. Top notch." Bran winks at her.

Mio slightly flinches. "Thanks. Bran." Ritsu notices it and motions for her to sit between Alex and herself.

"Anytime, babe. I'm here to make you feel good, innit Ritsu?" he laughed as he starts lining up five tequila shots in front of him, Alex, and Ritsu.

"Jesus Bran, I don't want to empty my stomach yet." Ritsu shakes her head "Give me a pint first and I'll catch up."

Bran looks up and shakes his head, "No way in hell I'm gettin' back to tipsy." he drinks Ritsu's shots then stands up, "Alright, few pints for my man here, and what could I get you darlin'?" he gives Mio a loopy smile. Alex answers for Mio, "More cider, please Branny? For me and Mio." she smiles with a wink.

"Alright, cider for the ladies. What can I get you, my fellow pussy lovers?"

"Double rum and coke" Mike says

"Mojito for me." Gilbert says not looking up from his phone.

"For fuck's sake Bert, stop skype-ing with your girlfriend we're in a pub." Bran emphasized with a loud sigh. Walking off to the bar when Gilbert flipped him off.

After having their drinks and each of them buzzed, Bran decided to start their drinking game. Ritsu placed the tray down after buying the next round. Bran placed his dice and index card. Blew air into his hand and shook the dice. It took a couple of times actually, the dice kept on falling of the table because of Bran throwing it forcefully. Alex becoming impatient every second the dice falls off decides to snatch it from Bran's hand and let the dice roll off her hand. It landed; four dots faced up.

Bran got his index card and squinted as he read what he had written on it.

"Number four; play shot or dare."

Gilbert looked up, "I've got a good set of dares." in an instant, all eyes were on him.

"Let it out Gilbert-saaaan!"

He opened an app containing boring, mild and to extreme crazy dares a person wouldn't do sober.

They were seated in a corner booth, Bran and Ritsu are on both ends, Gilbert in the middle, Mike and Alex on his sides, and Mio on Ritsu's left.

"Let's start with Bran; shot or kiss our feet?"

Bran starts downing a shot. Wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, "Fucking hell I'd NEVER kiss Mikee's feet. Hard pass. HARD PASS." Bran shakes his head hard.

Everyone on the table laughs, "What's wrong with my feet, you prick?"

"What's not wrong with your feet?" Ritsu counters. Max gives her a fist pump.

"Shut it." Mike mumbles.

Couple of hours passed everyone was getting near drunk and had a share of embarassing dares. They've got to step up the game so Max ordered strong mix of everything, the liquid in the shot glass gave a weird brown-ish green in color. Really strong and really hot in the throat so they get to pick dare as often as they can. Ritsu got to dance on top of another group's table. Alex snogged the barmaid, getting slapped in return but was kissed harder later. Gilbert to post a picture of his butt on facebook for fifteen minutes. Mio got a bottle of gin from the bar. And Mike to put wasabi paste in his nostrils.

"Alright Ritsu, ready to take the shot?" Mike said returning with drinks in hand.

"Fuck, no! I'm picking dare all the way. We both can't be drunk." looking at the state of Mio, now laughing loudly to whatever Alex told her. Her eyes now lidded because of alcohol.

"Alright, alright, are you ready with your dare?"

"Bring it on." her eyes trained at Gilbert while leaning at Mio whisper something at her.

"Kiss your bestfriend."

Ritsu still laughing at Alex's antics stopped to hear her dare again. "What?"

"You've got to snog Mio, mate." Mike said, face on his hand amused as to what will happen next.

Ritsu glanced around the table finally to Mio's face. "I'll do it if you're comfortable with it. I could always drink the shot, don't feel pressured."

"No it's fine. I trust you, okay?" Mio flashed her a smile.

"Okay."

Ritsu moved her head closely. Their noses touch takes one final look on Mio's eyes. Mio smiled and closed her eyes making Ritsu took the plunge. Their kiss was slow and sensual not exactly the type of kiss you'd give to your bestfriend. But, fuck it. Seize the moment. Mio's arms were circled on her neck. Her arm on her bestfriend's waist and her other hand rests atop Mio's exposed thigh. Both of them unaware of how long they've been at it but as Ritsu pulled away, she felt Mio nip her bottom lip. Taking a deep breath and squeezing Mio's thigh to stop herself from moaning. She quickly took a sip from her beer, Mio laughing at her. Her arms not living her shoulders.

"What?"

"That was hot." Bran mused. All three of the guys nod. "Yep, definitely hotter than Alex and the barmaid." Alex made face at them.

Ritsu rolled her eyes. Mio licked her thumb and grabbed Ritsu's face to make her look at her. Ritsu turned with a questioning look. Mio smiled at her adorableness, "I've got my lipstick smudged on yours." she explained as she wiped the sides of Ritsu's mouth.

"Oh."

* * *

They got out after Bran happened to make a scene. Apparently he went and made out with a crying girl on the bar. 'Broke up with the boyfriend', he concluded. Little did he know the said boyfriend, physique same with Amir Khan's, came back for his girlfriend and gave Bran a mean right hook on his jaw. If it were on his face, his cheekbone would be smashed. Not wanting to cause riot inside a bar mostly filled with half sloshed people, they've carried Bran out the back door. Waving his arms freely, determined to give the guy a piece of his mind.

"You sure you can carry her back to your flat?" Gilbert asked adjusting Alex's arms on his shoulder.

"Yup. No problem here with miss I'm-not-getting-drunk-tonight." She tighten her hold on Mio's waist when the raven head started to sway them sideways. "You guys alright with those two?" she asked mentioning to Alex and Bran.

"Yeah, yeah we've got 'em." Mike rolled his eyes at Alex's dribble. Bran already walking ahead of them.

"Call you soon, Ritsu." Gilbert and Mike waved off to carry the drunkard back to their flat.

Ritsu looked at Mio's drunken state, shook her head, "What we gonna do without each other, eh?" Mio staggered to her feet, swaying them a little. "Come on, let's get you home."

"I may never say this to you, but really, thank you for being always there Ritsu." Mio peered through her half-lidded eyes and nuzzled Ritsu's hair.

Ritsu grew flush by the sudden motion; her grip tightening on the raven head's waist. She chuckled to her self.

"You're too cute. Come on, hold up, let's get you home."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Eh, this has been bugging my mind during one of those insomniac adventures. Could be continued but this could also stand alone just fine.

Let me know your thoughts.


End file.
